The New Guy
by BTRJamesCarlos
Summary: One day, Ally Dawson went to the food court with Trish to stare at Dallas. Except he wasn't there. There was a new guy who she found out was Austin Moon. Ally finds herself slightly attracted to him and Austin feels the same way but both don't want to ruin their newly formed friendship. Will Auslly prevail? My first story! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The New Guy Part 1

Ally Dawson was the shy, quiet girl who could easily fade into a crowd. She chewed on her hair when she got nervous. And don't even mention the stage fright. She didn't always have stage fright. But after that one horrible day she didn't like talking about...

"Hey Ally!" Trish yelled in her ear.

"Hi Trish." she replied, shaking herself from her daydreams.

"Guess who got a job at... at..." she paused in thought. "I forgot. It's my fourth job this week. Whatever." She shrugged as Ally laughed.

"Well you're just in time to keep me company on my lunch break." Ally pulled Trish to the food court where she could stare at the boy who worked at the cell phone accessory cart. Dallas. He had hair that flopped just the right way, kind eyes, he smells like a fresh summer breeze, and his name is a city in Texas. Can't get much better than that.

Except today, there was a new person working in Dallas' place. "Um, Trish. Where's Dallas?" Ally asked as if Trish would know.

"I don't know. Go ask the new guy." She pushed Ally to the blond teenage boy who was NOT Dallas. "

"Hi. You're new here." she began.

"Oh hi, I'm Austin." Ally noted a heart-melting smile right away.

"Austin, huh?" His name is a city in Texas, too.

"Yeah." He flipped his hair out of his eyes. "What's your name and what kind of accessory do you want? We have sparkly, plain, some keyc-"

"I'm Ally." She stuck out her hand and shook his. "And I don't need a cell phone accessory. I was just wondering where the guy who usually works here is." Austin's smile wavered a little.

"Oh... Um truthfully I don't know. I just started working here yesterday. But if you want I can find out..." He said, unenthusiastically.

"No, no. It's ok. But it was nice talking to you." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" He called after her. "Where can I see you again?" She could feel a slight blush dance across her cheeks.

"I work for my dad at Sonic Boom just around the corner."

"Ok, cool. Expect to see me later." He winked and walked away. She stood there kind of shocked, kind of flattered, and really happy.

"So... where's Dallas?" Trish cut into her thoughts for the second time today.

"Who?" She asked as she watched Austin hand someone a bag and a receipt.

"Dallas? Your crush..." Trish followed Ally's gaze. "Ooooooohhhh what's up with that?" She poked Ally in the stomach.

"Stop! You know I'm ticklish! It's just the new guy, Austin."

"Well? What happened? Fill me in!"


	2. Chapter 2

The New Guy Part 2

It's been two ours since my break and Austin is all Ally could think about. "Dad! I'm taking my second break! I'll be upstairs in the practice room if you need me!" Ally yelled to her dad who was somewhere in the downstairs storage room.

"Ok sweetie!" Lester, her dad, yelled back.

When she had told Trish about Austin earlier, she had felt the same butterflies she felt just moments before. Of course Trish, being Trish, squealed after every sentence picturing their wedding as Ally spoke. She went upstairs and grabbed her songbook from her purse and continued on her song 'Double Take' she'd been working on for two weeks. "Ok, let's see if this gets my mind off Austin." she said to herself. About fifteen minutes later she finished the last of her song. It was a slow song and it went with her vocals beautifully. Then all of a sudden she heard clapping.

"Hey, that's a good song, but you need to speed it up." Austin said, startling Ally.

"Austin! What are you doing here!?" Ally shrieked. What if he heard what she said a few minutes ago.

"I told you I'd be seeing you later. I'm a man of my word." he replied. He sat down next to Ally and his arm brushed against her. She felt those darn butterflies flutter around in her stomach. Austin started singing her song but with a faster beat to it.

"Hey, I like that!" she looked at his warm, brown eyes and felt fuzzy inside. "Wow..." she said, amazed, when he was finished. "You're a really great singer."

He looked at her. "Yeah. I wanna be a singer really bad. But ya see, I can't write songs. So, my dream isn't happening for a while." He shrugged. Ally looked down. She felt bad for him. He was a singer who can't write songs and loved the stage while she was a songwriter who had stage fright. Wait...

"I have an idea!" She yelled a little too loudly.

Austin laughed. "What?"

"We can be partners! I can write you the songs and you can sing them!"

"Why don't you sing you're own songs? You're a great singer too."

She blushed. 'Why does he make me do that so much?' she thought. "Well I have stage fright."

"Oh. Well that sucks cause I'm definitely a fan." He paused as she blushed YET again. "But... I would love to be partners with you!" He exclaimed, child-like. She giggled.

"Partners it is." They shook hands.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Guy Part 3

It's been a few weeks since the day Team Austin was created. It consisted of Trish, Austin, Ally, and Dez. Trish became Austin's manager, Ally his songwriter, and Dez his director for music videos. Dez was Austin's orange-haired, goofy, freak of a best friend that made sick videos. Austin had become an overnight sensation and Ally's feelings for him grew a little more everyday.

"But Austin is one of your best friends, now." Trish had told her a few days ago. "You wouldn't want to ruin that friendship. Especially if there was a messy break up, Right?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll try to forget about those feelings for him. Besides, Dallas is working at the library. I go there all the time." Ally had told Trish. Except there was one problem. Ally couldn't stop liking Austin in a more than a friend way. Which was what she was writing about right now in her songbook.

**Austin's POV**

"**Dude, look at her. She's so cute when she's writing in her songbook. I wonder what she's writing about." Austin sighed. **

"**Probably you. So go ask her out already!" Dez exclaimed too loud. Thankfully, Ally was too engrossed in her songbook.**

"**SHUT UP!" Austin whisper-yelled in Dez's face. Dez turned around with a hand on the back of his neck and a guilty look on his face. "Besides, she's my best friend." Austin said, matter-of-factly. Dez turned around looking hurt. "Sorry, second best friend." Dez's face lit up. "Anyways, I wouldn't want to ruin anything we have as friends. Especially if we have a messy breakup. She's too important to me. It would kill me to lose her. Plus, I doubt she feels the same way." he pouted.**

"**We'll just have to see." Dez got up off their spots on the stairs and ran to Ally.**

"**DEZ!" Austin screamed as he ran after Dez. **


	4. Chapter 4

The New Guy Chapter 4

**Austin's POV**

"**DEZ STOP NO SERIOUSLY!" Austin screamed. But it was too late. Dez was already talking to Ally and he could see her face turn bright red where he stood, frozen. Ally turned around and Austin ran down the rest of the steps and out the back door. **

Ally's POV

Did Dez just say Austin liked me? Austin? Liked? Me? "Whoa whoa whoa, Dez. Are you lying?"she asked.

"Does it look like I'm lying? I mean, did you see how fast Austin ran out of here!?" Dez laughed. Ally slapped him.

"This isn't a joke, Dez!" He looked down. "I know. Sorry. I'm sure Austin headed towards the food court."

"Ok thanks. Wish me luck." she said as she ran towards the food court.

"Ally!" Ally turned around and then managed to trip on air and fall down. The stranger picked her up.

"Oh! Trish! Have you seen Austin anywhere!?" she panicked.

Trish bit her lip. "I'm not supposed to tell you..."

"Trish, this is important. Dez told me Austin liked me. When I turned around, he ran out of the store. I need to talk to him." she frantically told the story.

Trish's eyes widened through each words. "Austin Moon likes you, Ally Dawson!?" Ally squinted her eyes. "Gee, thanks..."

"Oh, sorry! Ok he went to his house. But his parents are out on business. So good luck getting in." Trish left after a quick 'thanks' from Ally.

**Austin's POV**

**Austin heard a rupture of knocks against the front door. 'It better be Dez' he thought to himself. 'So I can pummel him!' Austin went downstairs and unlocks the door. "Dez I swear to God-" **

"**Hey Austin." He went behind the door and tried to close it. "Austin! Stop! We need to talk!" Ally screamed pushing the door open. **

"**Since when were you so strong?" Austin asked, clearly defeated.**

**She giggled. "I don't know. Don't mess with me when I'm determined."**

**He laughed. But it soon subsided once Ally said they needed to talk again. His face turns serious. "Fine. Lets go to my room." **

"**Why? Trish said your parents weren't home." Ally questioned.**

"**Yeah but its cooler in my room." Austin replied. Ally laughed and agreed. When they walked in, he could feel the familiar rush of cold air. Even Ally noticed the difference. **

"**Huh. I guess you weren't kidding." she chuckled. He sat down on his bed. "So, what's up?"**

**Ally gave him a face he was used to seeing. The 'Did you really just ask that?' face. "What?" he asked innocently.**

Ally's POV

'Did he really just ask that?' she thought. She was just going to come right out and say it. No use in stalling any longer. Plus, being in the situation they were in, she felt uncomfortable being in his bedroom. I mean yeah, she's been in his room a ton of times but she didn't know that he liked her and who knows what he would do. "Ally! Hello!?" Austin's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Sorry." she said.

"So... what did you want to talk to me about?" Austin asked yet again. She wasn't even going waste a face on him again. She was just going to say it...

"Dez told me that you liked me." she blurted out. He didn't say anything and looked at the ground. After a few seconds of silence she asked, "Is it true?"

Austin didn't budge but she could tell he said something. But it wasn't audible. She bent down to his level. "Well?" she asked as if she was speaking to a kindergartener. The next thing she knows, Austin Moon's lips were against hers. And it nothing has ever felt so good.

**Hi followers! This is my first fanfiction and I love the responses I've gotten so quickly. Now, since I just made the account it won't let me reply to you all quite yet, but I will soon! I was at the movies so that's why it took so long! I hope you like the new chapter!**

**I don't own anything that I didn't make up! Everything else goes to Austin & Ally!**


	5. Chapter 5

The New Guy Chapter 5

'He's kissing me! Holy crap!' Ally thought to herself. She realized she had to kiss back, so she did. But after a few seconds he didn't stop. But for some reason, she didn't care. She remembers each and every time she had looked at his lips and had to restrain herself from just kissing him. Yeah it sounds cheesy, but you haven't been face-to-face with Austin Moon. A little bit later, Austin himself had pulled back. He looked up at her and she tried not to pout about the kiss being over. Austin must have seen the tiny pout caused he laughed and got up, pulling her up with him.

"What's the matter? Can't get enough of me?" he teased.

"Yeah..." she said dreamily to herself. Except she accidentally said it out loud. She immediately blushed. He looked surprised she actually admitted it to him. "Just one more question." he asked. She looked into those eyes she always loved. 'He smells really good.' she, thankfully, thought in her mind.

"What?" she asked.

"How long have you wanted to kiss me?" he asked with a sly look in his eyes.

"Well remember the day we met?" she asked. He nodded. "Well when we became partners I just couldn't stop thinking about you all night. And usually it was Dallas that I would think about. But instead it was you and your sweet personality, your hair that flopped just the right way, your warm, brown eyes, your heart-melting smile, you smelled like a fresh summer breeze, and your amazing voice. But I just kept thinking about how I will get to spend a ton of time with you. And THAT kept me up all night." she smiled and he returned it. "And, I wasn't even tired in the morning." She paused again. "That's how long I've wanted to kiss you." And with that, Austin kissed her again.

**Sorry its so short but I think I can make the next one longer. But you guys will have to wait till tomorrow for that to happen. Hehe. Hope you like it!**

**Again only what I make up belongs to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

The New Guy Chapter 6

"So, does this mean we're together now?" Ally asked cautiously. They were lying on Austin's bed, watching TV. He was playing with her hair. He looked at her and whispered, "Of course." She smiled. 'I'm dating Austin. It finally happened. Finally.' she thought to herself.

They started watching a movie in his room but they had both fallen asleep. The next thing she knew, she heard a slight gasp and her eyes popped open. Mike and Mimi Moon, Austin's parents, were standing in the doorway to Austin's room. "Austin!" Mike yelled. Austin shook from his sleep with a smile on his face. His eyes focused on his parents and the smile immediately left.

"Uh, hi Mom. Whats up Dad?" he ssaid nervously.

"Austin, whats going on?" Mimi asked him nervously. Ally bit her lip. She didn't want her parents to know they had just kissed a few hours ago. Alone. In Austin's bedroom. 'Oh crap. They're gonna tell my dad.' she thought to herself.

Austin spoke up and told the story from the point that Dez told Ally he liked her to where they are now. Ally looked down and kept her eyes on the now interesting pattern of his comforter. "Isn't that right Ally?" Austin asked.

"What?" she asked oblvious to what he just said.

"Aren't we dating now?" he asked.

"Uhh..." she didn't know what to say. Mimi was actually looking a bit happier but Mike had a stern look on his face.

"Ally?" Austin whispered, looking hurt.

She took a deep breath. She couldn't ruin their relationship three hours in. "Yes. We're dating." she said, looking straight into Austin's now very happy eyes. Austin leaned over gave her a kiss on her cheek. She blushed since she was very aware of his parents still standing there.

"Awwww!" Mimi squealed. "You guys are adorable together!" Ally's blushed deepened. Mike turned and left the room without saying a word. 'That's not good.' she thought to herself.

Mimi left after a few more minutes of teenage-squealing over the two and Austin looked at her. "What's wrong?" Ally was worried over two things now.

"Well your dad didn't look too happy we're dating and I have no idea how to tell my dad without him freaking out and hating you." she confessed.

"Ah, forget about my dad. He's a stick in the mud." he paused. "And if you're too nervous to tell your dad, I'll tell him."

"Really? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged him.

"But there's a catch." he replied with a sly look in his eyes.

"Oh no. What's the catch?" she was afraid to even ask.

"After I tell your dad, who will most likely kill me, you have to kiss me right on the lips in front of him so that way he'll kill us both." he winked at her.

"Nooooo way." she replied. She was sick just thinking about it. "No way in hell will I do that. Nope, nope, no."

"Fine. You can tell him, and Trish, and Dez. And Dallas." he replied, satisfied with what he just said.

That one hit her right in the gut. "Ugh, I hate you." she pushed him down on the bed but Austin pulled her with him. He got up and put his arms on either side of her so he was looking down on her and she was trapped. Ally felt herself blush again.

"You blush a lot. Do I do that to you?" he asked. She blushed even harder. He faked surprise. "I do!" he leaned down and gave her a long kiss. Ally heard someone clear their throats. Austin stopped and looked up. His Dad was standing in the doorway with his arms folded.

**Hope you like it!**

*** Insert usual discailmer here ***


End file.
